The instant invention relates generally to seasonal ornaments and more specifically it relates to a decoration for a ball shaped ornament, which provides a decorative band to change the appearance of the ball shaped ornament.
There are available various conventional seasonal ornaments which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.